


two hearts in one home

by moonswords



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Comfort No Hurt, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonswords/pseuds/moonswords
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Catra and Adora post-war, loving and healing each other, and learning about happiness.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. we have much in common with the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys!!  
> So, this is just a bunch of drabbles I originally wrote in portuguese but decided they would fit ao3 better, so here they are. This is just a bunch of fluffy and fluffy only cause my girls deserve some happiness. I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes, I'm trying my best. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!!

Catra and Adora didn't know much about the stars.

Not long ago, Etheria had seen, for the first time in a long time, the silver shine of the stars. Nobody of that generation understood very well how the stars worked, or knew names of constellations, but they understood that now, when looking up, they were no longer alone.

And neither was Catra. So she decided she was going to try her best to show Adora what it meant to her.

She sat in the library that Bow's parents had kindly allowed her to use, and looked for the ancient, dusty astronomy books. In them, an ancient knowledge, almost as as the darkness in the sky, and difficult. It had nothing magic, it was the purest science and mathematics, and Catra's brain couldn't process that many things at once.

She spent weeks reading and rereading, drawing and marking on paper the position of the constellations, learning all the facts she could about, and memorizing the stories behind each name. Adora wondered where her girlfriend was spending so much time, but Catra always said it was a surprise and that she had to stop being so curious or Adora were going to end up killing her (“Cause curiosity killed the cat, get it?", she said to Adora, who stared at her for a few seconds, processing, and then laughed more than she should at this dumb joke).

On a certain day, at dinnertime, Catra arrived in her usual stealthiness, hugging Adora who was sitting on her chair from behind, purring and rubbing her face on her girlfriend's neck.

"I'm gonna take you somewhere special today," she said.

Adora arched her eyebrow.

"Where?" 

"You'll find out once we got there. Just finish it soon," Catra said, smiling, and sitting next to Adora to watch her eat.

A little while later, they were on the way. Catra had insisted on blindfolding Adora, which caused the blonde to stumble several times.

"We've arrived," she finally said, taking the blindfold off Adora's face.

"Wow," the blonde said, amazed.

They were on the edge of a rocky cliff, and in the purple sky in front of them, a sea of shimmering stars, splashing the shadows of the universe and the atmosphere of Etheria. It was magical, as magical as the very heart of the planet; it enveloped the inhabitants with an air of belonging to something greater, and this greater thing could only be seen by raising one's eyes and paying attention to the embellishments of the firmament.

"I've never been here before," Adora said, intertwining her hands with Catra's, "I mean, after the stars appeared."

Catra smiled, and pulled out of her pocket several half-crushed papers.

"Sit down," she said, "pay attention."

Adora did, her eyes fixed on her girlfriend, who was trying to organize the messy papers in her hand. Catra cleared her throat and pointed to the sky. 

"See those three stars over there? That's... Orion's belt. The Three Marys. They, um...", she looked at the notes. "They are part of a much larger constellation called Orion, which is a legend of a people who lived long ago... He was a hunter who became arrogant and the gods killed him with a scorpion sting.'"

Adora looked at her in surprise, but she didn't interrupt her.  
Catra pointed to another point in the sky.  
"Those there are Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. They have a sad story. Ursa Major was a nymph called Caliso... no, Calisto. she was cursed by a goddess and turned into a bear... another god took pity on her, and turned her and her son into constellations."

Adora had a silly smile in her face watching Catra talking.

"But look, that's what I wanted to show you. The signs. There are more than 12 of them, and I didn't memorize everyone's story, but the ancient people believed that the day you were born and the stars said something about you. Then I researched and found out that, um... you're a Capricorn," she pointed somewhere else, "and I'm a Scorpio."

"What does that mean?", Adora asked.

"I don't know, but I thought it was cool. And plus, we're compatible.

Adora laughed, and she pulled Catra to sit with her.

"So that's what you've been doing all this time?"

Her tail wagged slowly. Her first instinct was to say it wasn't, but she was learning to let herself be vulnerable.

"Yes. It was because I wanted to show that, you know... the stars show that we're not alone. And neither am I."

Adora held her hand.

"I'm never gonna leave you alone again."

Catra smiled, anh pulled her girlfriend for a kiss under the galactic light of the stars.

She believed in Adora, and hoped that one day, they would even have their own constellation, immortalized in space like the ancient legends of the First Ones.

Catra no longer felt lonely; and the universe was a magical place.


	2. the first time we woke up together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But Catra couldn't help but be surprised that Adora was there, with her, sleeping next to her. Not almost near or with curtains between them, beside her, the woman she loved, her skin right there, touching hers, the loose hair spread over her pillow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "but you look tonight, girlfriend  
> can i sleep in your bed?  
> and i crawl out in the morning  
> can i stay inside your head?"  
> \- father by the front bottoms

The sunshine of the early morning enters lazily through the huge bedroom window. Catra stirred in bed, annoyed, and rubbed her eyes without wanting to open them. Damn sun, she thought. Turning to the side where the light was not beating, however, Catra felt a human warmth. She was frightened, briefly, but soon remembered that it emanated from Adora. 

The blonde was sleeping next to her, and looking like that she seemed at peace. Maybe she really was: the war was over, and they were home. But Catra couldn't help but be surprised that Adora was there, with her, sleeping next to her. Not almost near or with curtains between them, beside her, the woman she loved, her skin right there, touching hers, the loose hair spread over her pillow. Her strong silhouette was covered by the sheets, and her body slept calmly, like an angel, and Catra loved her, and Adora was there at last; there with her, there for her, and nobody else. No sacrifices, no apocalypses, no destinies: just the two of them, lying next to each other, breathing and feeling their hearts beating softly for the first time. 

Catra reached out her hand and touched her girlfriend's shoulder. She couldn't resist leaving a little kiss there, and then she climbed up a bit more and left a little kiss in the corner of her jaw, and climbed up more and finally kissed her lips. Adora let out an "hmm" and opened her eyes to see Catra's face glued to hers.

“Good morning," the blonde said in a lazy voice. 

"Good morning. Surreal, huh?" 

"What?"

"You here with me now." 

Adora smiled. "It's real now," she answered and Catra agres. Adora pulls her to a delicate lip seal, and Catra wrapped her tail lazily round her wrist. 

"We should go back to sleep," Catra said, yawning and Adora laughed. 

"It's true." 

Catra turned again to where he was before, regardless of the sun's brightness: he could shine as much as he wanted now, but nothing could compare to the sparks of love burning in their hearts.


	3. wherever i go, you take me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet creature,   
> when i ran out of hope  
> you bring me home.  
> \- sweet creature by harry styles

Coming home after the end of the war had become something symbolic for Catra.

Now every time something happened, even with the world at peace, and Adora needed to leave, she would stay home biting her claws, waiting for the blonde to come back, and whenshe arrived from the mission, still transformed into She-Ra and her girlfriend's sweet, happy look, her tail gently wagging behind her, the blonde would open a smile and hug her with her firm, strong arms, and lift her from the ground

“Welcome back”, Catra'd say.

Or she would go out herself when she was stressed and not feeling like talking to anyone, so she would just take Melog, turn invisible and disappear for a while; but the feeling of having a home where she could go back to always made her feel better. Adora seemed to understand. 

And when Catra returned from her wanderings in the forest, Adora didn't ask where she had been or ask why she had disappeared, only look at her, her lips rising in small smile, tap her own thighs indicating to Catra that she was free to use them as a pillow and run her fingers on Catra's hair. 

But there was an even more special return home: when they were both together. Adora and Catra didn't stop being competitive with each other even though they were dating, but now instead of competing for world control, it was for whoever took the other on the best date. Adora always seemed to win because she knew the romantic points of Bright Moon better, but Catra was creative and never gave up, to the happiness of the honorary princess. In these encounters they always ended up in some strange restaurant with questionable taste in the center of the kingdom, or watching some bad movie in the movie theatre, but no matter how bad, they always ended up laughing and walking holding hands along the streets, guiding each other towards a new discovery. Those nights and afternoons became their favorites, where they were just the two of them and nobody else. 

They return home, then. They entered trying to sneak around the castle cause it was usually late at night, and they didn't want to wake anyone up. They would go to the bedroom and lie on the bed, looking at the ceiling, talking and laughing, and then they would always go to the kitchen trying to find something to eat at full two in the morning. Catra felt loved as never before, as if all her scars had finally been given the freedom to heal. She had never been more at peace with herself and aware that she deserved the happiness she was experiencing. 

"Next time, see if you can take us somewhere good," Catra mocked, lying on the bed next to the blonde. 

"Look who's talking! You're the one who took us to see that horrible movie", Adora laughed, throwing a pillow at the catgirl. 

"In my defense, I thought it would be good from what I’ve seen on the trailer." 

"Some crimes can't be forgiven, my darling", the blonde answered, and even jokingly, hearing her say "my darling" made Catra's heart palpitate hard under her chest. 

Sometimes they just slept there, tangled up, too tired for anything. Sometimes they kissed and touched each other until their sleep arrived, and at other times they didn't talk or do anything, they just remained silent, looking at the trees in the Whispering Woods swaying with the wind, rocking them with their llullabies

It didn’t matter, though. Anything by Adora's side made Catra smile, and anything that makes Catra happy made Adora happy too. Catra had never been so happy to finally accept to go home, because the home she had found in Adora's heart was the best of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @tortadelimao

**Author's Note:**

> find me at tumblr: @tortadelimao


End file.
